Rex Draconis
Rex Draconis is an adult male, who considers himself a warrior. Honor is very important to him and he has fought for many causes but he has never been able to find one that truly fits. Biography Little is known about the young Rex Draconis. He knows his past, but he talks about it very rarely, viewing it as non-important. What is known that he was born on Corellia into a family that had served the senators and in Corsec for countless generations. When he was three years old, Rex's father took in a jedi knight, the jedi hiding from Sith. This caused arguments between Rex's parents, and in the end, Rex's mother informed jedi hunters and the sith of the jedi. When they attacked, everyone was killed, the estate completely destroyed, none of his family escaping the destruction. Rex survived, barely. Pirates under the command of the Selkath Jouda scoured the ruins for any valuables and came across the young Rex. Despite many of the crew wanting to sell Rex into slavery, Jouda took Rex in as cabin boy. Growing up on a pirate ship taught Rex many things not all of them legal. As he grew his force sensitivity began to display itself, and when he was 13 jouda began sending him along with boarding parties, his precognative abilities saving many pirates lives. This made him popular in the crew and they let him be one of the first to pick from the plunder. When he was 16, Rex's life would take a surprising turn. After a succesful raid on a freighter, Rex picked a small glowing pyramidal box, believing it to have some kind of treasure inside. To his and the crew's surprise, when he tried to open the box an image appeared of a kaleesh sith lord, Lord Arqyr. Rex spent a long time talking to the hologram in private and when he was finished he spoke with Captain Jouda. Believing that if he traveled to Korriban and learned to do more with his force sensitivity he could be a greater asset to the crew and the ship. Jouda agreed and gave the teenager a ship. When Rex arrived on Korriban he had no idea where to begin but he followed Lord Arqyr's directions and eventually came upon the valley of the Dark Lords. Rex entered the first cave or tomb he could find and to his surprise he was not the only person on Korriban. A jedi padawan calling herself Sarah was living in the cave. Rex attacked her and tried to rob her, but she soundly trounced him with her frying pan. Humiliated by this, Rex tried to beat her day after day, but never could. Between fights, Sarah taught him what she knew, how to construct a lightsaber, to tap the force's limitless potential. Slowly a bond formed between the two, but Rex did not see it. When Rex finally defeated Sarah, in ignorance, anger, and triumph he struck her down, killed her for the weeks of humiliation he had suffered. All of Sarah's possesions came into Rex's hands now, including the holocron of the fosh jedi master Calyst. From this holocron Rex learned the ability to create synthetic lightsaber crystals out of matter. He continued exploring Korriban and learning but slowly Rex came to the realization that he was alone, that he missed the continual fights with Sarah, that he missed her. Rex fled Korriban, taking his possessions and throwing them on his ship, then leaving the planet behind. An Apprentice Rex travelled to Corellia, the place of his birth. He was 19 and looking for work. An old family friend said he could help, and gave Rex a job working for CorSec, working as an undercover contact when they raided smugglers dens or busting other illegal activities. On one mission, Rex was posing as a member of a smuggling crew when he detected that the half-sorrusian son of the captain, was a force sensitive. When CorSec struck, Rex capitalized on the moment, grabbing the boy and disappearing. The boy's name was Silme and Rex took him as an apprentice. They traveled the galaxy for the next years, Rex teaching Silme all he could. The boy proved to be an adept fighter, but one day when Rex awoke, Silme was gone. Puzzled by this Rex decided to ignore it, having taught the boy as much as he could. Rex was then approximately 27. Warrior of the Kashyyyk Academy Rex spent more time wandering the galaxy, doing odd jobs, honing his fighting skills. During his travels he heard of the Kashyyyk Academy, home to a powerful sith lord who was building an army. Thinking perhaps this Sith lord may have a cause worthy of fighting for, that perhaps this Sith lord would be the figure head for a united sith empire, Lord Feral Ragnos. Battle for Kashyyyk Rex's timing to introduce himself was bad, as he arrived on the eve of battle for the planet itself. However determined to prove himself, Rex entered the battle as well. During the battle Rex fought against the Jedi knight Griffith Firefoot, the young jedi's power of creating fire surprising and manipulating Rex, but it would be Rex's skill with a lightsaber and light whip that would win the fight. Griffith cut Rex's left eye with his saber, but Rex's lightwhip ensnared Griffith's leg and crippled it. Admiring the jedi's skill, Rex pulled his destroyed eye out of his socket and gave it to the jedi as a reminder. Rex then let the jedi escape. Battle of Hapes The battle of Hapes was a small engagement that Rex particpated in. In the opening stages he flew his V-19 Torrent in the space battle, till his fighter took crippling wounds and he was forced to withdraw. Rex then hitched a ride to the planet surface where there he engaged another jedi, Jedi Kal'mylz. Once more Rex proved to be the better fighter, when Kal'Mylz made a critical mistake that resulted with Rex's lightwhip wrapping around Kal'Mylz's leg. Despite being defeated Kal'mylz was still defiant, so Rex removed the Jedi's leg completely and took his lightsabers. The jedi then escaped the battle and Rex left the fight, having defeated an opponent. Battle of Mustafar Rex continued to hone his skills at the Academy continually practicing against many of the sith there, when word came that the next fight was going to be on Mustafar. On Mustafar, under Feral's order, Rex led a small group of sith after the jedi knight Torrent, but was surprised to see that his former apprentice Silme was with the jedi. Rex engaged his apprentice but the destruction of the facility the jedi and sith were fighting over forced them to flee. Silme retreated to Torrent's battleship, and Rex followed him. There in the hanger bay of Torrent's ship Rex and Silme fought again. Rex would prove the victor in this battle, defeating Silme and taking his saber, though his former apprentice was able to wound Rex, which Rex expressed pride in. After knocking his apprentice unconcious, Rex withdrew from the battle. Battle of Hoth When orders came down to seize some Terraforming technology the jedi were developing on Hoth, Rex volunteered to join the battle. Leaping from a shuttle into the jedi encampment Rex engaged Griffith Firefoot who was defending the terraforming machines. The young jedi knight had shown improvement in the fight, but Rex had as well. Eventually they disengaged, Griffith pursuing a different fight. Rex tried to seize a terraformer, but the machines had been booby-trapped, and as Jedi Jas Calech tried to stop him, the explosion hurled both of them away. Rex retreated to tend to his wounds. Ison, Zonoma Sekot, and the Council of Knowledge It was around this time that Rex managed to gain control of the small planet of the Ison Corridor, a turbulent water planet much like Kamino, that had suffered a complete crash in their economy due to their previous leader. In an effort to bolster the Lord Feral Ragnos control of the Galaxy, Rex claimed it and began rebuilding, reestablishing the planets economy. In a matter of months Rex restored the planet to its pre-crash levels, and was improving. Then two events occured that would ultimately shape Rex's life. First Rex was appointed a position as Sith Councilor on the Council of knowledge. A surprise to Rex, he took the position with honor, swearing the oath to uphold the council's truce, and hoping to learn much from the other councilors as well as face new challengers. Here there were many jedi that he had seen on the battlefield, Jedi like Kaytren Li, a healer that Feral sought to obliterate and wipe out, Kirst Ohran, a jedi whose fleets had crippled Rex's fighter over Hapes, Thane de Fortia, a jedi who Rex knew many sith of the Kashyyyk Academy to be fairly aggrieved with, Jas Calech, the jedi who had tried to stop him on Hoth, and the Jedi who had nominated him for the position, and Silme, his old apprentice who often taught the master a trick or two. There were many others here that Rex would come to know more and develop friendships with, a frightened girl Kariime, Griffith and his friend Shadiris, the passionate and beautiful smuggler Cara James, Kurayami Bloodborn, Torrent, the Jen'jidai Vong Azazel, and many, many more. The second great event of import, was that the force of Yuuzhan Vong that had caused much of the Sith problems in the outer rim, had been defeated and eliminated, their own allies turning upon them. The last of the vong warriors, a vong shaped padawan, took Zonoma Sekot and fled. Seeing an opportunity to form a new alliance, to gain new power, to test new weapons, Rex gained Lord Feral's permission, and then went in search of Zonoma Sekot. He and his ships made constant stops in the open space leaving behind beacons in case the last of the Vong should come upon them. And to his surprise they did. The padawan and the living planet came to Ison, and permitted Rex to meet with them. Rex offered them aid and was in turn given what he sought, access to any of the yuuzhan vong biotechnology he desired, and when he left he was a much enriched man. Life seemed to be doing well for Rex and so he relaxed for a little bit. Since many at the academy were away on missions, and since Rex spent little time at the council himself, Rex decided to spend a month or so at the Council of Knowledge on Naboo, to increase his presence and become better known. It was then that disaster struck. While engaged in conversation with both colleagues and foes, Lord Feral ordered an attack of all sith on the Council of Knowledge. Rex remained unaware of events, until Kaytren returned injured from a surprise attack in the hanger. Then Lord Feral appeared himself, and he proclaimed to the council that they should all know that he had the power to eliminate them at his choosing. It was then that Rex stood, for he had seen Lord Feral little, since he had met with the last of the vong and received their kindness. He presented some gifts he had obtained, some vong technology that he thought Lord Feral would have enjoyed. He did this amongst the attack, but in the chaos few paid attention. Then Rex addressed both the council and Lord Feral and revealed that a man cannot serve two masters, for this was the truth of Rex's situation. Bound to serve his lord and attack the very place he had sworn an oath to protect. Any path Rex took could only end in dishonor and so he drew his lightsaber and plunged it into his own chest. Feral left to attack the Jedi on another planet, all of it but a simple test to gauge the jedi's strength and response. Rex would have perished had it not been for the ministrations of Kaytren and other healers. The following weeks Rex spent recovering in a bacta tank and when he awoke many were glad to have him back, his good friend Sarian from the accademy among them. Rex's lightsaber was returned to him as well, but when Rex tried to activate it when he was alone it would not turn on, the lightsaber no longer attuned to its creator. Rex Draconis had lost all honor. Category:Characters